Fatal Attraction
by xoxrxexox
Summary: A group of powerful teenagers meet the Cullens and trouble stirs up in Forks. Emmett and Saryah fall in love. Will she become like them? Will she have a choice? Can she handle the darkness within him. Non-Canon Couples. Emmett/OC


Fatal Attraction

Prologue

I've always known that there were people, things that I couldn't explain. Everyone else turns away when things happen that they can't understand. I, on the other hand, embrace it. I feel their presence on earth. I don't know if it truly is real, but I wouldn't be surprised

My name is Saryah Lopez. I'm an eighteen year old girl. I live in Forks, Washington. Forks is a small town that is dark and gloomy. A persons' business is everyone's business. News spreads fast and once someone knew a family was moving here everyone knew. My father, Emmanuel, is a surgeon here in Forks and my mom, Tanya, is an owner of a fashion boutique.

My friends and I are different then the others. We all have our own abilities that we were given at birth. We each have at least two; I'm the only one that has three. Our parents are the only outsiders who know. We've kept it a secret all our lives and have only told each other. I was blessed with the ability to control all elements, including spirit and it has evolved to include technology, weather and the power to heal. Sara's ability is knowledge; she's capable of doing and understanding everything from language to quantum physics and also the power of illusions. Sara's boyfriend Dakota can read minds and morph into a tiger. Lizyanis has x-ray vision and can change her appearance. Her boyfriend Luis is extremely fast and has the power of persuasion. The five of us all bonded quickly. It sucks sometimes to be the odd woman out, but I love them too much to complain.

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

I just got out of my car, a charcoal grey Ford Fusion and walked toward picnic table where all my friends where located. I sat down next to Lizyanis. She had long wavy hair. She was Puerto Rican. We were talking about our biology homework when the usual chatter of our peers were quieted

I turned my head to where all the teens were looking at and saw a crimson red 2011 M3 BMW followed by a green jeep. In the cars were the most beautiful people. A beautiful blonde girl was driving the red car and a boy with bronze hair was in the passenger side. In the back was a dark haired girl whose features reminded me of that of a fairy. There was also a boy with dirty blonde hair who looked like he wasn't happy to be here.

In the jeep came out a handsome boy… No man. He's definitely a man with those muscles. He had short, dark, curly hair with golden eyes. His skin was pale white and he had the most adorable dimples. He seemed scary because of his size, but something about his eyes told me that he also has a soft, sensitive side. He must have felt me staring at him because he turned to look at me. When our eyes connected it felt as if I was whole again. I had butterflies in my stomach and I suddenly was out of breath. My girlish parts started to tingle. He smirked at me as if he knew the reaction he just caused.

He walked towards me and my breathing hitched. I started to fidget with my fingers while looking at the ground. He stopped right in front of me and used his cold finger to lift up my chin and stared right at me.

He leaned down and whisper gently in my ear. "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful." I lifted up my face, my eyes wide with surprise. He smirked again a kissed my cheek. Then he walked away. Before he was gone he turned around and said his name was Emmett. I told him mine in return. As the bell rand signaling the beginning of school, I couldn't help thinking who are you?

Emmett:

I've been roaming this Earth for a century and I still haven't found my mate, my other half. I've started to think I'm meant to be alone. That no one could love someone as dark as me. I can be rather protective and controlling, but not in an abusive way. I'm as what Rosalie called me, a caveman. But I can also be a fun and easy going guy. I'm rather sensitive and kind. My family consist of my father Carlisle and my mom Esme. My sisters are Rosalie and Alice and my brothers are Edward and Jasper. We are all vampires but we're different than the others because we drink blood of animals instead of humans. This causes us to be more humane and we tend to surround ourselves with humans. This also lets us live together in peace and of love instead of convenience.

We are now moving to Forks, Washington. The place is vampire heaven because it rains 360 days a year. This meant we could be out more without having to worry about covering ourselves as to why we can't be to school or work when the suns out. The house we have here is beautiful with plenty of rooms for everyone and some to spare. My room has red walls with black trim. I have a black, four post, king sized bed with red comforters and pillows. My entertainment center hold my flat screen T.V and my video games and my movies. Tomorrow we'd go to school. I doubt that I'll find someone in this town.

As I rolled up to the school I got out and felt someone's eyes looking at me. I turned around and got caught staring at the most beautiful hazel eyes. The girl's skin was a nice tan, caramel color and she had a sexy curvy body. Her breast were at least a C cup, but I was certain she was a D cup. Her ass was nice and round. I heard her breathing hitch and knew that I was affecting her just like she was affecting me. I felt a connection with her and knew she was the one for me. I slowly walked towards her and I noticed that she started fidgeting and she looked down at the ground. I stopped and lifted her chin. I whispered that's she shouldn't be embarrassed and that she's beautiful. She looked shocked that I said that. I walked away, but before I was out of her sight, I told her my name. She replied and told me that her name was Saryah. All I could think was who are you?

Chapter 2: When I See You…

Saryah:

I walked off to my first class, algebra. It wasn't my best subject, instead of getting an A+'s I get A-'s. It was very frustrating that it was the reason my GPA is a 3.9. When I arrived just minutes before the bell, I sat next to Lizyanis. She was my best friend, even though we all were, we had a special bond that I couldn't explain. I sat as I listened to Mrs. Gazso go on and on about how exciting and useful math is. I looked at Nini and we both rolled our eyes. She says the exact same thing when we learn something new, which was everyday. It felt like heaven when the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat and we walked to second period, English. This was one of my favorite subjects, since I loved to do free writes and poems. I even created a few songs depending on how I feel. Mrs. Auletta was unorganized. She'd lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body. It was surprising she didn't lose her fifteen month old baby yet.

As we walked into the classroom I saw him again. Emmett. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It felt like I just rode a rollercoaster down an eighty-five degree drop. I hoped, prayed he wouldn't return my gaze. I couldn't handle the intensity of his smoldering golden eyes. I looked away before we could lock eyes and sat down in the front motioning for Nini to follow. I tried talking to her but I felt his eyes on me. It was like he was burning a hole into my skull with his steady stare. The tension was thick and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt my eyes go a light grey and the clouds in the sky darken as lightening began to strike trees in the nearby forest. Lizyanis put a hand on my shoulder and the tension left as did the storm clouds. This happened in a matter of seconds so know one would notice. Well that's at least what we thought. The bell rang and I went to my other classes until lunch came. Walking down the lunch line I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and an apple juice. I quickly scanned the cafeteria to see where my friends were, then I saw them at the back. On my way there someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Emmett.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me and my family?"

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm sitting with my friends. Maybe next time," I timidly replied. He looked a little sad.

"Yeah. Next time," he frowned and started to turn away. I caught him by his shoulder.

"You guys could sit with us, if you want. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind." This cheered him up a little and I saw his dimples. I nodded silently telling him to follow me as I walk with my friends. I hear them laughing and joking as always.


End file.
